choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest
Forest (Japanese: フォレスト Foresuto) is the Head of State of the Choro-Q HG 2 world. In the game's introduction scene, Forest reveals to his secretary that he wishes to retire from being the President, and is tired of being locked up in his small office room. He decides that he shall hand over his presidency role to the Choro-Q that wins the World Grand Prix. Once you have won the World Grand Prix and first meet Forest, he says that you look just like him when he was young. To earn and take over his presidency position, he challenges you to a final showdown race on the Endurance Run circuit in My City. When you do win, Forest will congratulate you, and thinks you will be a great President. Additionally, Forest will also send you an email after beating him, and says that he will be supporting you. Forest makes a return appearance in Choro-Q HG 3, and lives in FroolBua's apartment in Noise City. He frequently talks of his past and drops hints in relation to his previous presidency role, such as mentioning that he used to have a stuffy job a long time ago. As first seen in the Choro-Q HG 2 intro sequence, this seems to be further evidence of Forest not enjoying his time of presidency very much, and now seems much happier being retired. He also claims that he once knew someone else that had the same "spark" in their eyes as yourself, which is clearly referring to the protagonist of Choro-Q HG 2 and current President of the world. Interestingly, Forest also hints towards being related to the Meister, but you learn nothing more of this, as he then says that it's in relation to the past and can't say anything more. Choro-Q HG 2 Quotes *''(In the introduction)'' "I'm stopping! I'm going to stop!" :: Secretary: "Huh? Stop what, President?" : "I'm tired of being President! Why do I have to be locked up in this small room!!!" :: Secretary: "What are you saying?" : "Be quiet! Be quiet! I have decided! I'm going to hand over the presidency to the one who wins the World Grand Prix!" :: Secretary: "Gosh! What a thing to do!" : "Yes, this is a good idea! Okay! Let the whole world know!!!" :: Secretary: "Yes, yes, President! (Oh no!)" :"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" *''(Visiting him for the first time)'' "Ha ha ha!! I'm President Forest!! So, you're the one who won the World Grand Prix! You look just like me when I was young! So, how was your trip getting here? You look pretty confident. Very good! If you are to become president, you have to beat me." *''(Before attempting to challenge him)'' "Do you want to challenge me?" *''(About to challenge him in the final race)'' "Here we go!" *''(After the protagonist has defeated him in the Endurance Run showdown)'' "Ha ha ha!!! Oh, you got me! You are an incredible racer! So, you're the only one ready to become president? I was watching your abilities. Congratulations!!!!! Now you are president of this world! I am honoured to present you with this president's body. Well, I'm sure you'll be a great president!" Choro-Q HG 3 Quotes *''(Visiting him for the first time)'' "Hahahahaha!!! Hello, this must be the first time we meet. {Protagonist's Name} huh? Nice to meet you. I used to have a stuffy job a long time ago. Now, I spend my time visiting different places." *"Hahahahaha!!! Noise City has such an exciting atmosphere! It's probably because of these great buildings. I like it here. This is a song they played a lot on the radio where I used to live. I'll give this to you as a present. Hahahahaha!!! I long for the good old days. Listen carefully!" *"Hahahahaha!!! By the way, do you know what a Meister is? Yes, something known as a legend. Him... a legend, huh.. Hahahahaha!!! Yes? Do I have any relation with the Meister? Humm... Well, I suppose I do... I used to be... Actually, I shouldn't say anything... It's about the past..." *''(Visiting him again)'' "Hahahahaha!!! You're looking better and better. Which reminds me, I used to know someone with the same spark in their eyes long ago." *''(Visiting him after you have won both the Grand Prix and beaten the Meister)'' "Hahahahaha!!! Looks like you've fulfilled a lifelong goal. Congratulations on your Grand Prix victory. The Meister that you beat is probably happy for you too." Trivia *It is entirely possible to win against Forest, by only equipping the second best set of parts available at this point in the game, or even lower classed parts in some cases. The Jet Turbine is also not required to stay ahead of him. *Forest appears at the very end of the Choro-Q HG 2 credits sequence in Sandpolis. *The Lincoln Continental's use as the specific body type for Forest, as he is President of the Choro-Q HG 2 world, appears to be inspired by the similar vehicle used in real life by various presidents of the United States, during the period of 1961-77. The model was a specially modified version, known as the X-100, and went on to have various improvements over the years. This is regardless of the fact that Forest is the later standard 1980 Mark VI model, which is three years after the X-100 was retired from use for presidential transport. *You can meet him before winning the WGP with the same glitches as Guard. But if you do it, gate will not open when you won WGP. *Maybe He is named from Japanese 55th Prime minister (2000-2001), Yoshiro Mori (Mori Yoshiro , 森 喜朗). 森（mori）simply means forest. and this game is sold next year. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Cloud Hill Category:Noise City Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters